On My Mind
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Sequel to Head Over Heels. Jason and Nico are at college, yet they can't seem to get each other out of their minds. No matter what they do, the other is constantly there. And Jason has plenty of opportunities to forget the dark-haired boy he loves with all his heart, but he can't. Even Will, Jake, Percy, and Annabeth can't keep the split couple out. Eventual Jasico. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1-Frat House

Okay, so it's time for a Jasico sequel! I honestly have no idea what I want to happen. Well, I can't say that. I do know what I want to happen. But not everything. Obviously, we're going to need to be in about four places at once to keep up with everyone. Yes, Will and Jake get their own part now. It only seems fair.

…

Frat houses were about as sucky as they sounded. At least, that was what Jason thought. It always reeked of booze, there was always about a thousand people filtering in and out of his house, and he could never get any work done in fear that someone would destroy it. Jason never partook in the drinking of it all, but he felt hung over all the same. Classes were long and miserable, and Jason didn't even get to see Percy and Annabeth all that often. They were busy with their own school, and getting their new apartment fixed up. Percy's mom was helping pay rent on it while her son was in college. Jason thought Percy was lucky.

But above all, the blonde missed Nico. There wasn't a day that went by when Jason didn't think of Nico. And every time he thought of his little dark-haired bookworm, he'd get all misty-eyed. He couldn't call him. Oh, Nico never said he couldn't. It was just the blonde could never find the time. He needed sleep after all. And schoolwork kept him up well into the morning hours as it was. He just couldn't squeeze in the time. Another part of it was he was always fending off frat boys. Jason was part of Elite, a gay frat for City College. While it was nice to be surrounded by other gays that were accepting of him, it wasn't so nice when they were drunk all the time. And they were. Victor and Nathaniel were a particular pain in the ass. They were brothers from somewhere in Michigan, trying to make something of themselves in New York. Frankly, Jason thought they could go fuck themselves. Every chance they got, they would double up, corner the blonde, and try and take advantage of him.

"Yes mom," the blonde said over the boom of the stereo. No doubt Victor, Nathaniel, Bradley, Samuel, Drake, and Miles at work. Yes, seven frat boys lived in the Elite house. It was sometimes a tight squeeze, but they made it work. But Jason loathed the parties. Granted, having Drake, the most mild mannered of the six remaining boys, was a plus. Drake was a blonde with blue frosted tips. He enjoyed color. And he often wasn't down until four in the morning like the other boys. He came up around midnight, said a quick goodnight to the blonde, and collapsed into his bed. He was kind of cute, Jason guessed, in the way most frat boys were.

"Jason Lee Grace, are you even paying attention to me?" his mother demanded. Jason shook his head and grinned sheepishly at his cell, despite the fact she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah mom," he replied. "Sorry. I let my mind wander back to Drake again." Over the course of the last few days, the frosty blue blonde had popped into the blonde's mind a lot. At random intervals. "I can't be falling again mom," Jason continued. "After all, my heart belongs to Nico."

"Love works in mysterious ways Jay," she replied after awhile. "You say that, but is it true?" Jason opened his mouth to say yes, it was very true, but no words came out. Why couldn't he say it? Of course it was true! His heart would always belong to Nico. Jason turned when the door opened and Drake entered, running his fingers over his frosted tips. Jason's heart gave a little flutter upon seeing the college sophomore.

"Hey Jace," Drake said, sitting down on his bed. "Victor and Nathaniel plan to keep this party going all weekend." Jason groaned.

"I have a philosophy paper due on Monday that's only a fourth of the way finished," he complained to the other blonde boy. "How am I supposed to finish it when it feels like there's an earthquake going on? Gotta go mom. Love you." Jason hung up, feeling a splash of color on his cheeks. Yeah, that was cool. Saying he loved his mom in front of Drake. But the older boy was smiling.

"It's good you talk to her," he said. "I still make sure to call mine about once a week. Don't tell the other boys. They'd strangle me if they found out. But mom worries, you know?" Drake stretched out on his bed, lacing his fingers behind his head. Jason couldn't help but stare at his lithe figure. Then he flushed and promptly looked away. "Say Jace, what you up to tomorrow? I didn't have any plans, but if you want…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the blonde interrupted, his blue eyes widening considerably. Drake turned his hazel eyes on the blonde, studying him.

"Sure, if that's what you want," the blue tipped blonde said, shrugging his trim shoulders. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang, but if you want it to be a date…"

"No!" Jason blurted before he could stop himself. Then he clamped his hand over his mouth. He wished so bad he hadn't said anything. One of Drake's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at the blonde sitting at the desk. Jason let his head fall onto his books. "I mean," he amended. "No thank you. Just hanging would be cool." But he could still feel the hazel gaze on him. "What?" he asked without looking at the blue tipped blonde.

"Something is off about you Grace," he said. "You've been here three months, yet you date no one, not even Miles. Come on dude, he's smoking hot and you know it." Jason shrugged. He so wasn't interesting in having this conversation. "So what's the story? Got a little boyfriend waiting for you?"

"Something like that," the blonde mumbled. "My boyfriend is technically going to Harvard. And I guess we technically broke up. But I still love him. I don't want to date anyone here." Drake listened quietly while Jason talked, nodding from time to time. "I don't know. No one else seems as good as Nico."

"Nico?" Drake asked. "Now that's a name. That's a name that would have Victor and Nathaniel drooling puddles on the floor." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease," he said. "Don't get me started on those two. I swear, I can't go anywhere in this house without one of them, if not both of them, trying to grope me. Can you raped by a hand? Because I feel like it." He chuckled a little, and Drake smiled. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile. It made him melt a little. Then he shook his head. _Stop it_, he scolded himself. _Nico. Remember Nico_. "Hey Drake, you do well in Algebra II?" Drake grunted, heaved himself off his bed, and peered over the blonde's shoulder. Jason could feel his breath on his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"This is child's play," Drake said with a snort. "Factoring polynomials is the easiest thing you could do. Why don't you take a break from the damn homework anyway? I'll help you tomorrow. Let's go do something fun." He grabbed the blonde's hand before he could complain, and Jason found himself being dragged out of the house. Victor and Nathaniel watched him pass, licking their lips hungrily. Jason shuddered. Those two gave him the creeps. Miles was grinding against Bradley, and the short freshman looked like he could faint. Jason didn't blame him. If there was one person you wanted doing that to you, it was Miles. He had a sweep of strawberry blonde hair that he spiked up in front so you could see his eyes. They were green with little flecks of blue in them. He had perfect features and was around six feet tall. Translation: smoking hot, as Drake pointed out. Though the blonde had to admit, Drake looked better than Miles. Maybe it was simply the fact that he saw Drake more than he saw Miles.

"Where are you two headed?" Miles asked, floating over to them. "Can Brad and I come too? I don't know about him, but I'm sick of being here. Vic and Nate sure can party, but they party a little too much."

"Sure you guys can," Drake said for the blonde before he could even think of a response. "Come here Bradley dear," Drake said, crooking his finger at the short boy. He wandered over and Miles slung an arm over his shoulders, almost like he was claiming him as his own. "Let's go bowling. Starstruck Lanes isn't far from here. I bet we'd have a blast." The three remaining boys nodded. Jason thought about how much fun it would be as Drake dragged him to the white minivan. There was a little trident with a rainbow over it painted along the side, the symbol of Elite.

"Say Jason, you're awfully quiet," Bradley said as they all climbed in. "What gives? I think this is the first time I've talked to you since meeting you."

"Our little Jace is in love," Drake cooed as he slid in behind the wheel. Miles was in the passenger seat. That left the two freshmen to the back. Jason buckled himself in and felt his cheeks reddening. "Jason's got himself a little boyfriend at Harvard."

"Harvard?" Bradley asked in awe, turning to the blonde. "How'd you manage that? No offense, but you don't appear all that smart." Miles reached back and squeezed Bradley's knee until he looked at him.

"No Bradley, that isn't nice," he said, using the same tone Jason's mom used with him when he was being rude. "Jason's plenty smart. Smarter than us anyway. He doesn't drink himself into a stupor every weekend." He turned to look meaningfully at the blonde. "That's something. I'm surprised Vic and Nate haven't lured you in yet." Jason glanced briefly at Drake.

"I guess they haven't made the right impression," he said. Drake smiled into the rearview mirror, and Jason pointedly looked away.

…

"And another strike for Bradley," Miles said with a shake of his head. "How do you do it Brad?" he asked the small freshman as he sat down. Jason was just as curious, he just didn't want to be the one to ask the question. Bradley shrugged and sat down beside Miles, who wrapped one arm around the smaller boy. The blonde swore that they weren't dating last he checked.

"Just talent, I guess," Bradley replied nonchalantly, but Jason noticed he was flushed with pleasure as he turned to look at his five strikes on the scoreboard. Drake was up. He hefted up his blue house ball, sighted, stepped forward three steps, and released. The technique was flawless, in Jason's eyes. He wasn't usually one for bowling, but he was glad he came along. Watching Drake was a plus indeed. Drake shrugged when he got all but one pin. He walked back to get his other ball, a green one. He swung this one. Spare! He smiled and took the seat next to Jason. Without actually meaning to (the blonde was pretty sure), he loped an arm over the back of Jason's chair and gently touched the blonde's shoulder with his fingertips. The skin he was touching tingled. Jason hadn't felt this way since his graduation party. Wait, since Nico's departure. Yeah, Nico's departure. Jason pulled away and sat down in the other chair next to Miles. Was it just the blonde's imagination, or did Drake's face drop?

"You up little Jay," Miles said, propelling the blonde forward. Jason took up his orange ball that only weighed about eight pounds and swung. He got about two pins. His shoulders sank as he plodded back and waited for his ball. He retrieved it and swung again. Five more pins.

"Ugh, I'll never get the hang of this!" Jason complained, sinking down into his seat. "I'm no good."

"Sure you are," Drake piped up. "Come here tough guy." He led Jason up and placed his ball in his hands. He led him up the foul line. "Now the key is to keep your wrist straight," he said, helping the blonde swing his arm back. He prodded Jason's hand when he swung forward, and the blonde released the ball. Strike!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Jason exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I got a strike! Look Drake, I got a strike!" Drake chuckled.

"I see that," he replied, ruffling Jason's hair. "Good job little man." He led Jason back, keeping a hand on his back as he did so. The blonde wasn't even aware of the fact until they both sat down and Drake made no move to take his hand away. They shared a look, and the blonde boy looked away first. "Jason, can I talk to you?" Drake asked in a hushed tone, taking his elbow and steering him into the bathroom. "Fuck Jason," he swore when he shut the door. "Fuck."

"What?" Jason asked, a little confused. Drake shoved him against the wall and roughly kissed him. Jason squirmed away. "Drake!" he exclaimed. The blue tipped blonde didn't move a muscle. "How could you? I told you I didn't want a boyfriend!"

"But you do!" Drake finally growled. "You don't want to admit it to yourself Jace, but you do. You want a boyfriend. You want to move on, just a little. Your heart may always belong to Nico, but he isn't even your boyfriend anymore!" Jason staggered back, grabbed the wall for support. "Aw shit Jason, I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean to hurt me. What the fuck ever Drake," Jason said. "I'm leaving. I'll walk back thanks." He stormed away, grabbing his own shoes on the way by. He deposited his rental shoes on the counter, slipped his on, and shoved his way out the door. He squinted into the setting sun and started toward the general direction of the frat house. And he thought he could trust Drake. Guess he was wrong.

…

Jason bit his lip as the phone rang. He didn't know what else to do, so he relented and dialed Nico's number. If anything, his little dark-haired bookworm's voice would sooth his jangled nerves. After the bowling alley, Jason didn't want to go back to the house only to deal with Victor and Nathaniel. So he found himself at an empty children's park. He sat himself in the swing and dipped his head, listening to the phone.

"Hey this is Nico. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Jason's heart dropped. Voicemail. That was what he was getting. Nico's voicemail.

"Hey Nico, it's Jason. I miss you so much, baby. I hope I can see you again soon. I love you. But the strangest thing happened. Drake, my roommate, he kissed me. He kissed me! Can you believe it? I can't." He paused. "I shoved him away though. He's in the wrong. I don't want to kiss anyone but you." He pressed the end call button and pocketed his phone. He kicked off and tilted back, watching the sky meld into the ground, and vice versa. Already, the effects of the day were beginning to sink in. Jason felt bone tired. And a little confused. Somewhere, deep down, he'd actually enjoyed the kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of someone else's lips on his own. Even now, the spot where Drake kissed him tingled.

He launched himself off the swing and went to sit at the bottom of the slide. He leaned back and stared at the plastic above him. Why did his heart want two different things? He really wanted his Nico. But at the same time, he kind of wanted Drake. Drake was close. He was here. He was willing. Jason would have to be stupid for not falling for him, even a little. He thought about it long after the sun sank behind the buildings. He wasn't in love with Drake. Not by a long shot. But it was weird he was on the blonde's mind at all.

…

"I know Jenny I know," Nico said with a sigh, wiping the counter down. Nico was working at the Starbucks located on campus grounds, and he'd been enjoying it until Jenny arrived. She was a particularly picky customer. By now, the dark-haired boy had her order memorized. "Decaf with half cream and sugar, cinnamon sprinkles on top." He turned and poured half a cup of decaf coffee into a foam cup. He splashed in some creamer, poured in the sugar, and added the sprinkles. He slipped the lid on and handed the drink to her. "Hey Heidi, I'm going on my break now!" Nico called into the back room. He sat down at one of the small tables and turned his phone on. It buzzed in his hand. "Huh, voicemail," he said. He called the voicemail and waited for it to reveal the message, studying his nails in the process.

""Hey Nico, it's Jason.'" The dark-haired boy broke into a huge grin when he heard the blonde's voice. "'I miss you so much, baby. I hope I can see you again soon. I love you. But the strangest thing happened. Drake, my roommate, he kissed me. He kissed me! Can you believe it? I can't.'" There was a pause. "'I shoved him away though. He's in the wrong. I don't want to kiss anyone but you.'" Nico wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Jason sounded disgusted by the prospect, and yet…

"Do you love someone else, my superman?" Nico asked quietly. "I won't be mad if you are. You be their hero. After all, it's what you're good at."

…

Well, I think we'll end it here. I also think I'll call it On My Mind, because that's a lot of what this story is about.


	2. Chapter 2-Jason's Punishment

Yes, this will be a Jasico. Eventually. Just bear with me, kay? I do know what I'm doing. I'm also glad to see so many repeated usernames. Even if the following is small, I enjoy finding people that like a lot of my stuff.

…

Nico couldn't concentrate during his Advanced Calculus class. He doodled in his notebook instead of taking the notes the professor was writing on the board, and he knew he'd regret that later. But right now, he didn't care. He still had Jason on his mind. The unexpected call left him with more questions than answers. First and foremost being, how did Jason feel about Drake? Nico knew of Drake of course. He didn't spy! He just…contacted Percy and asked who Jason had for a roommate. Actually, Jason had several roommates. But Drake was the one in the room with him. He wasn't sure how he felt about Jason being part of a gay fraternity. But so far it seemed the blonde was relatively happy. He'd even found friends in the strikingly handsome Miles and the shy but sweet Bradley.

Nico was so zoned he didn't even notice people beginning to leave. Since there was about eighty in his class, it would be hard to miss every single person leaving at once. Nico was the last to gather his things and push his way out into the hallways. He had two hours before his next class, and he decided to go sit at Starbucks. He didn't have to work until four, but he enjoyed being there during his down time.

"Nico," Heidi said in surprise when he pushed his way in. "How interesting to see you here." She gave him an iced mocha and he settled down at the back tables, studying his Advanced Calc book. He might as well try to do the hundred problems the teacher assigned for homework. He set his mocha aside and went to scribbling half-hearted answers. He finally slammed his pencil down. "Is something wrong?" Heidi asked, scrubbing a plate with a sponge.

"It's Jason," Nico said, smearing a hand across his face. "He called me last night and ended up talking about the roommate that kissed him. He said he only wanted to kiss me, but I doubt that very highly. He doesn't even see me anymore."

"Oh honey," Heidi said softly. "I'm sure he was telling the truth. From what you've told me, he really loves you. He wouldn't just stop, would he?" The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his textbook, only half seeing the problems before him. Nico wanted so bad to believe that Jason would remain faithful and true to his word, but it was hard when he couldn't see him. Sighing, he gathered his things and went back to his dorm. He wouldn't be doing much studying today.

…

"Look at this Jake," Will said, shoving a magazine into Jake's face. The brunette laughed and gently nudged it aside. Both boys were on the only thing in their new house, their bed. Will's head was in Jake's lap, and they were both trying to pick out furniture that they could afford. "I love the dark wood. What do you think?" Will continued, staring up at him.

"I like it," Jake replied. "Just not the price." He pointed at the triple digit price, and Will winced. The blonde went back to flipping through magazines while the brunette toyed with his hair and gazed around the room. They'd painted it soft blue, a color they both agreed on. The ceiling was white, making it appear larger than it was. The mattress was just lying on the floor. They couldn't afford a bedframe yet. But that was okay. They'd manage. "Hey, have you heard from Jason or Nico recently?" Jake suddenly asked. Will looked up from his magazine and shook his head.

"No," he responded. "Percy called the other day though. He said he and Annabeth were very happy and getting themselves settled into a cozy little apartment together. He hasn't heard much from them either. Apparently, when you go to college, you don't have enough time to get away."

"I'm sure Jason and Nico are fine," Jake said like he hadn't heard the last part of Will's comment. "I worry about them Will." The blonde boy sat up and reached out to rub Jake's arm. Jake always did have a big heart. "They don't get to see each other like we do," he added quietly. "Nico said they kind of broke up when he left."

"I didn't know that," the blonde replied. He rather thought they'd try to keep up a long distance relationship. But he appeared to be wrong. "I'm surprised. If there was ever a couple that could survive long distance, it's them. I wonder why they broke up."

"Nico broke it off," Jake said. "He said he didn't want to tie Jason down since he couldn't even see him. He told Jason if he found someone that caught his eye, go ahead. He wouldn't be upset. But I have a feeling Nico would be hurt if Jason actually did move on. Very upset."

"I agree with you there," the blonde responded. "How'd we get to them exactly? Last I checked, we were looking at different furniture for our place." Jake chuckled and motioned for Will to lay back down.

"Of course," he replied easily. "I bet if we stained some lightwood stuff, it would have the same effect as the dark wood stuff." Will smiled at Jake and settled down, looking for lightwood furniture. But Jake's heart wasn't in it. His mind was still focused on the broken couple. He hoped they would get to see each other soon.

…

"Percy, you have red paint on your nose," Annabeth said with a giggle, which surprised the brunette. He'd never heard Annabeth giggle before. He wiped the paint off his nose and smiled. He was busy painting the bathroom a dark red, which apparently was a very good idea. He wasn't going to complain though. Lesson one when you live with a female: what they say goes, and your opinion is invalid. "It looks good Perce," Annabeth said, coming and wrapping her arms around him. "Could we do white trim? It's supposed to open a tiny space."

"Whatever you say dear," Percy replied sweetly. He wiped his hands on his jeans and gazed around. Bathroom done. The living room was going to be a sky blue color, so he set to work beginning that. They were offered the apartment cheap if they fixed it up themselves. So far, Percy and Paul had fixed the leaky pipe under the sink and patched a small hole in the wall that dripped when it rained. It was really beginning to feel like home. Annabeth grabbed a paintbrush of her own and set to work on the other side of the living room. "Hey Annie," Percy said. She turned to look at him.

"What is it Perce?" she asked him. He paused in his painting.

"Have you heard from Jason or Nico? It's funny. The two boys are just suddenly on my mind. I wonder how they're doing." Annabeth also paused and chewed her lower lip.

"I haven't heard from either since the beginning of the school year," she said slowly. "The last one I talked to was Jason, and he went on and on about this roommate of his. Drake something or other."

"Ah, yes," Percy replied, nodding. "Drake Roberts if I remember correctly. Nico asked about him." Annabeth jerked her head up.

"Nico asked about Jason's roommate?" she asked. "That is both cute and creepy stalkerish at the same time." Percy chuckled.

"I guess," he replied. "All he wanted to know was his name and a brief description of him. I ended up telling him about the whole frat house." Annabeth tisked.

"You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack," she said matter-of-factly. "Nico may say that he wouldn't care if Jason moved on, but he would. He would care a lot. It would tear him up inside." Percy nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right," he replied. "But he has nothing to worry about. Jason still loves him. He won't ever stop, no matter what happens. Now come on, this living room won't paint itself." Annabeth laughed lowly and picked up her brush. But instead of painting the wall, she painted Percy's back. He growled playfully and chased her around the room, brush outstretched.

…

Jason collapsed into his bed after a particularly long day of classes. It was the one day he had classes for more than six hours, and it was brutal. He clawed his way up to his pillow and rested his head on it, closing his eyes. A nap would be bliss right now. But no sooner had he closed his eyes than the stereo system downstairs began thumping. Jason groaned and rolled onto his back. Victor and Nathaniel were home. Shit! He sat up in bed, wrapping the blanket around himself. Victor and Nathaniel were home. And he was the only one left in the house. He really hoped they hadn't seen him come into the house.

"Jason oh Jason," Victor purred from the hallway. "Where are you, pretty little pet." Jason rolled onto the floor and slithered under his bed. He didn't want to deal with the junior and sophomore brothers right now. "Are you in here?" Jason's bedroom door was thrown open and smacked against the wall. "Aww Nate, he's not in here." Jason sucked in a breath as Victor made his way over to his bed. "He was here though. His stuff is here."

"Don't fret brother," Nathaniel said, coming in from the hallway. "Once Drake is here our little pet will show himself. He's always a bit more social with Drake around. Miles said that Jason really opened up around them yesterday. That is, before Drake had to go and kiss him. He won't let us have any fun, but he gets to kiss all the good looking ones?" Jason could almost imagine the younger brother pouting. "Totes not fair."

"Oh Nate, be patient," Victor said. "Drake will get over this silly crush and Jason will be ours. Freshman are always ripe for the picking. How lucky we were to score a couple in our fraternity this year."

"Bradley is already taken though," Nathaniel pointed out. "Miles has laid claim on him. I guess now they're an item?" The way Nathaniel said it made it sound more like a question than anything. "Oh whatever. Jason's cuter than Bradley anyway." Jason growled lowly. How dare they pick on Bradley? Miles would smash their heads together if he heard them. "Hey, did you hear that?" Nathaniel asked. "It sounded like a growl." Jason covered his mouth. Fuck! Nathaniel suddenly dropped to all fours, and Jason jumped. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Nathaniel asked, grabbing Jason's shirt and hauling him out. "Look Victor, our pet was hiding under the bed the whole time."

"We don't like it when our pet hides," Victor said with a wicked grin. "What do you think Nate? Should we punish our pet a little?" A slow smile spread across Nathaniel's features. "I will take that as a yes," Victor said. "Come, little kitty. You need to be punished." Jason gulped. This didn't sound good at all.

…

Jason lay, half-naked and sobbing, on his bed later that night. Victor and Nathaniel had a sick way to torture him for hiding from them. They'd stripped him of his clothes, tied him to Victor's bed, and beat him with a short crop. The boys laughed with evil pleasure while Jason begged to be let go. Finally, after ten minutes of the painful torture, they let him go and he ran to his room, stopping long enough to pull his underwear back on. He slammed the door shut and locked it so they wouldn't bother him again. But they appeared to be done with him.

"Jason, open up," Drake called through the doorway, jiggling the door handle. "I forgot my key in the room and you locked the door."

"Go away!" Jason called back hoarsely, burying his face in his pillow and bursting into fresh tears. Suddenly, the door flew open. Drake ran in and gathered the blonde into his arms. Jason hissed out a breath. "Careful!" he scolded. "I'm so sore."

"Oh my god," Drake said, turning Jason over and studying his back in fascinated horror. Red welts crisscrossed his back. His ass got the worst of it though. "Jason, what the hell happened to you? Who did this to you?" Jason closed his eyes.

"I'm just clumsy," he replied. "No one did this to me."

"Bullshit," Drake growled, shaking the blonde. Jason burst into fresh tears as he was violently shook. "God Jason, I didn't mean to do that," Drake said. "Shhh, it's okay." He gathered Jason up in his arms, dressed him quickly, and left the room. "Miles! Bradley! Get your asses moving! Jason's been hurt!" There was a flurry of movement from the boys' shared room. Victor and Nathaniel peeked out of their room, Samuel not far behind them.

"Oh no, what happened?" Victor asked, feigning shock. "Nathaniel and I haven't been home that long. Did you find him that way?"

"I swear to God if you're the one that hurt him I will dig your grave and bury you alive," Drake growled. Miles and Bradley ran out of the room. Well, Bradley hopped. He was still tying one shoe on. "Come on guys, we're leaving. Not you three!" he added when Sam, Vic, and Nate ducked back into their room. "Just us four." He shoved Bradley with his shoulder and followed. Miles brought up the rear, glaring at the three remaining boys. Jason was still in daze. He still couldn't believe Drake just ordered half of the fraternity to leave. Drake set Jason in the passenger seat and buckled him in.

"Where are we going?" Bradley asked as he took his place behind Drake. Miles slid in behind Jason and took Bradley's hand in his, gazing at him with worry. "I'm find sweetie," Bradley murmured. "Whoever did this hasn't touched me yet. Who did that to you Jay?"

"I didn't say," Jason replied, hugging his bruised and battered torso. "Please don't make me say it." Bradley nodded and settled back against the seat. "Where are we going?" Jason asked, looking at Drake, who gripped the steering wheel tight.

"A hotel," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't stand to see those bastard brothers. I have a feeling they left you in that state, no matter what you say." Miles' eyes stretched wide and he drew Bradley to himself.

"You mean Vic and Nate did that?" he asked in a hushed tone. "They've never done that kind of thing before. Will they do it again? Will they go after Brad next?"

"Miles, calm the fuck down," Drake said. "It'll be fine. I planned on moving out soon anyway. You are all welcome to join me if you don't feel safe in that house." Drake fished the blonde's phone out of his pocket and threw it back to Miles. "Look for a contact that says 'Nico,'" he ordered. "I bet hearing him will do Jason some good." Miles did as he was told, and soon Jason was being handed his phone. He cradled it to his ear and listened.

"Hey, this is Nico. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. And Jason, if this is you, I love you, my superman." Jason's breath caught in his throat. That hadn't been there the last time he called.

"Nico, please call me back," he pleaded. "I need to see you soon. Something awful has happened, and I want to explain it to you in person. I love you, my little bookworm." He pressed end and sagged against the seat. Three sets of arms reached out to try and comfort him. He met Drake's hazel eyes, and he saw fury in them. He was rather shocked. Why was he on the blue tipped blonde's mind? Did Drake really have a crush on him, like Vic and Nate said?

…

Nico finally got done at Starbucks. He hung up his apron and locked the door behind him as he left. He reached into his pocket and turned his phone on. He was excepting a text from Kale, his study partner from physics. But instead he found another voicemail.

"'Nico, please call me back. I need to see you soon. Something awful has happened, and I want to explain it to you in person. I love you, my little bookworm." Nico had mixed feelings about hearing Jason's voice. He sounded distraught. But maybe he was finally ready to admit he'd moved on. Could Nico deal with that? No, he couldn't. Even if he said he would be okay with it, he wasn't.

"Sorry Jason," Nico said, deleting the voicemail. "But I'm not interested in seeing Drake or whoever you've found. You're on your own for that one."

…

Oh, if only Nico knew. I bet a few of you will want to strangle him for that. I do, and I wrote it. Poor Jason. He's always abused in my stories, isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3-Moving On

So, I have to babysit in the morning, but it's been almost a full month since I updated this story, and it's been the only thing on my mind all day (even when I slept for three hours in the afternoon). So I think this'll be the next thing to get updated.

...

Jason woke and stretched, then instantly wished he hadn't. While he was surrounded by fluffy blankets and plump pillows, he ached all over, especially his ass. God, it hurt like he'd sat on hot coals all night. He rolled onto his back and stared at the hotel ceiling in dismay. Why was he so sore? Oh, that's right. Victor and Nathaniel beat him for hiding from them under his bed. Small details like that he tended to overlook. He glanced around and found Miles and Bradley curled up on the other bed. That left...

"Morning," Drake said from beside him, causing the blonde to jerk back in surprise. Then he groaned. "Easy does it," Drake said, gently running his fingers over the scars on Jason's body. "Vic and Nate sure did some damage." The blue tipped blonde rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Jason watched through slitted eyes, trying to decide what he was doing. Drake came back with a washcloth in each hand. He gently rolled Jason over and spread them across his back. The blonde gapsed when he felt the cold water hit his skin, but soon it began to relieve his aches and pains.

"Thanks," the blonde grunted. "For more than the washclothes." Drake smiled thinly and sat down beside him again. The blonde was painfully aware of Drake just inches from him. If he reached out his hand, he could run his fingers over the blue tipped blonde's thigh. "What are Brad and Miles doing here again?" he asked.

"We're here because we're tired of Victor and Nathaniel's constant partying and misuse of the freshmen," Miles answered. Jason turned to look at the college junior, who was casually running his fingers through the sleeping Bradley's hair. Bradley mumbled in his sleep and wiggled around in Miles' grasp. "Settle down Bradley dear, it's alright," Miles mumbled, smiling and kissing the small freshman's forehead. Jason gave him a curious look.

"You really care for Bradley, don't you?" he asked the junior. Drake lightly cuffed him upside the head. Miles chuckled lowly and held Bradley tighter. "Are you like this with every new freshman that joins the fraternity?" he asked Miles.

"No," the junior replied. "Only a select few. Brad here is just that special. Drake doesn't get attached very well, either, so count yourself lucky." Drake flushed and Jason laughed at his discomfort. "Even if you've got a little man of your own waiting for you." At that, Jason's face fell.

"He hasn't called me back yet," he replied sadly. "I don't know how my future with him looks right now, but it isn't bright. I wish there was some way I could remind him that I love him so very much..." He trailed off and looked at his hands, his cheeks going pink. Drake reached out and rubbed his shoulder. Jason didn't say anything else to him. He didn't have the heart to say anything to Drake right now. "I miss him Miles. I miss him so much. I wish there was a way for me to go visit him."

"Maybe there is," Miles said slowly. "It is the weekend. Harvard is far, but not too far. Do you wanna go pay Nico a visit? Brad, Drake, and I can come with you. I don't know about these two, but I'm interested to meet the boy that's stolen our little Jace's heart." Jason's eyes widened and he gazed back and forth between the two awake boys.

"You'd do that?" he asked. Both older boys nodded, and he couldn't help but feel giddy. He was going to see his Nico!

...

Nico was really glad it was the weekend. He was also glad that he didn't have to work this particular weekend. He had an Advanced English paper due within the next week, and he planned on working on it all day Saturday. He dumped his books on the desk in his dorm and loosened the tie he wore to classes. He tossed his blazer and tie aside and went through his closet to look for something to wear. A purple shirt caught his eye. He pulled it forward and studied the faded silver letters. But he knew exactly what it said, because he'd worn that shirt almost every week for close to a year an a half. It was the first shirt he'd ever stolen from Jason, the purple shirt that said NYC in silver. He pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on. It still hung passed his hips, and the random thought made him smile.

"Hey Nico," the dark-haired boy's roomate, Damian, said as he came into the room. "Nice shirt." Nico looked down like he forgot what he was wearing. Damian had that effect on him recently. He supposed the sophomore was cute, with his spikey dark-brown hair and piecing green eyes. Damian seemed to find Nico fascinating. "Whatcha planning on doing tonight?" Damian asked, pulling the dark-haired boy firmly out of his daydream state. "A bunch of guys are getting together tonight to go to this off campus party. You in?"

"No thanks Dami," Nico said, using the nickname he'd coined his roommate with the first day he'd met him. "I think I'll just stick around campus tonight. I have a big paper I need to work on."

"You sure Neeks?" Damian asked, sitting down at the desk chair. "It's supposed to be really fun. Cameron is bringing his boombox and Carter is bringing booze."

"You know I don't drink," the dark-haired boy replied. "And I swear the twins only invite me places to try and rape me. Cameron and Carter can go suck eggs." Damian chuckled and shook his head.

"Fiesty and can hold his own," he said, circling around Nico. The dark-haired boy froze and watched the brunette circle him. "Delicious. You know, Nico, you may have told Jason to move on, but you should move on yourself. I mean, when's the next time you're going to see him. And do this." Damian gathered the dark-haired boy into his arms and softly kissed him. Nico struggled for a few moments before relaxing into his grip. It had been a few months since he'd kissed someone. It felt...good.

"Wow," Nico mumbled. "You know Damian, you do have a good point. Jason's already got a love interest at CCNY. I don't think he'd mind too much if I went on a date." Damian chuckled and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy. "One date, that's all," he added. "I don't want to commit to anything yet. After all, my heart still belongs to Jason."

"Think I could change your mind?" Damian asked. "Tell you what, you date me for a week, and at the end, if you still love Jason, I'll leave you alone. But, if you think you don't, we can continue." Nico looked at him, horrified and fascinated. He couldn't bear to do something like that. What about Jason? He loved him! And yet...

"I don't know Dami," the dark-haired boy replied softly. "I don't think I could actually do that. I mean, what if I end up falling in love with you? I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't have Jason in my future."

"If you really love him, dating me wouldn't change that," Damian pointed out. "And if you end up falling in love with me, you guys were never meant to be in the first place. Now come on, we're going on our first date tonight. It's party time." Nico was tugged, unwillingly, out of his dorm. But he couldn't help but grin. Maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. On the way toward the gate, Damian halted their forward progress and swiftly kissed him. This one took his breath away, and he smiled when the brunette pulled away. Damian smiled back and slipped his hand in the dark-haired boy's, squeezing gently.

Jason watched the exchange from the shadows of the dining hall. He felt a lump in his throat that certainly hadn't been there before he'd arrived at Harvard. Seeing Nico with that boy...that hurt like nothing else ever had. That's why Nico never called him back. He was busy with his new boyfriend. Brokenhearted, Jason slunk back to Miles, Drake, and Bradley, who were waiting behind the building. He was so brokenhearted, he barely noticed the pain still racking his body.

"Woah, what happened?" Drake asked, alarmed. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or Nico with someone else." Jason threw himself at Drake and burst into tears.

"He was with someone else!" he cried. "He was walking hand in hand with another boy, and they kissed! And Nico smiled! Drake, what if he's moved on? I can't live without my Nico..." Drake rubbed soothing circles on the blonde's back, murmuring quietly. Miles and Bradley exchanged a worried looks. "Guys, maybe coming here was a bad idea. What if Nico doesn't love me anymore?"

"I'm sure that's not the case," Drake objected. "After all, his voicemail says he loves you now. If that isn't real love, I don't know what is." Jason frowned.

"Let's go guys," he mumbled. "I don't want to be here anymore." Drake carried him to the car, mostly because the blonde couldn't support his own weight anymore. And it wasn't because of the physical aches and pains anymore. The emotional aches and pains hurt so much worse.

...

"Mommy, I don't know what to do," Jason whispered. "Drake drove me all the way down to Harvard, but just before I could surprise Nico, I saw him coming out of his dorm with another boy, who stopped him and kissed him." His lower lip trembled at the memory. "Mommy, I miss him so much. Why did I have to catch him?" The three other boys in the hotel room did their best to pretend they weren't listening to his conversation, but he could feel three pairs of eyes burning holes in his back.

"I don't know Jason," his mom replied. "But I bet Nico still loves you very much. After all you've been through together, he wouldn't just throw it all away. He loves you so very much baby boy." Jason sighed and hung up. Mothers will always be mothers. Maybe he didn't want to hear that though. Maybe he just wanted to hear that Nico had moved on and it was okay for him to move on too.

"I'm really sorry Jay," Drake said softly as Jason made his way back to the bed. His ass still ached, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He fell face-down on the bed, then clawed his way up so his head was plunked on Drake's lap. He closed his eyes as the tears trickled out. How could he think that Nico would actually wait for him? Nico had his own life to live, and apparently, it wouldn't be with him.

"It's not your fault Drake," he responded, his voice breaking at the end. "You know, maybe it was time I moved on too. I've got space now. No real commitments anymore." Drake made a face at him.

"Maybe you should just wait a few days," the blue tipped blonde said. "Simmer down a bit. Then _call_ Nico. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. You love him, Jason, whether you think so or not right now. You're head over heels in love with him still."

"Night," Jason responded, choosing to ignore what Drake had said. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. But Drake did have a good point. He still loved Nico. He didn't think that would ever change. He was head over heels in love with him. And, true to his word, he'd wait for him. Even if it took four years or forty years, he would wait. He wasn't letting go of his precious Nico that easily.

...

A little heartbreaking, no? Sorry these chapters keep getting even shorter. I don't have word count on this, so it's hard to judge how long a story is. I try to go by the scroll slider, but it doesn't work too well. Oh well, enjoy the newest chapter.


	4. Chapter 4-Tired of Being Afraid

Hi Everyone! I am back. It's been awhile, huh? I missed my Word (yes, I finally got my own computer back). I had a fantastic week at camp, but I'm happy to be back home, especially since I twisted my ankle on Thursday. Oh well, enough about me. Let's see how Jason and Nico are doing at college.

…

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Or at least, that was what Jason thought. His classes molded together until he couldn't distinguish one from the other. The nights became a mess of hotel rooms, laughter from the other three Elite boys, and self-doubt. Jason knew it wasn't like him to hide behind someone and cower. He was a leader; not a follower. But college was way out of his comfort zone. He wasn't the tough jock here. He was the underdog, the one on the bottom of the food chain. He scrubbed his face with his hands and snapped his book shut. Enough hiding behind words and covers. This wasn't him. This wasn't him!

"Brad, Drake, Miles, we're going out!" he called down the hall to the lobby. Miles and Bradley were stretched out on the couch together, talking about classes. Drake was using the computer, most likely watching Troye Sivan videos on YouTube. The older Elite boys worshipped him, despite the fact he was closer to Jason's age than anyone else's. But at the blonde's command, all three boys abandoned their activities and came back to the room. "I'm tired of being afraid," he told them. "We're going to the park and we're going to play baseball." He got his equipment from the closet. His mother had given it to him after he'd moved out of the Elite house. He handed out gloves. Bradley and Miles knew what to do, but Drake seemed at a loss.

"What do we do with these?" he asked, holding up his glove. Jason shook his head as he hefted the bat over his shoulder. He tossed the ball to Brad, who caught it and trailed behind the blonde, giving him a curious look. Jason, in the couple of months he'd gotten to know them, had never once told them they were going out to do something, least of all something sporty. Miles and Drake brought up the rear. Jason tossed the keys at Drake, who caught them in his free hand. He slid behind the wheel and Jason crawled into the passenger seat. Miles and Bradley got in back. Miles grinned so big, the blonde could see it in the rearview mirror.

"Where has this Jason been the last couple of months?" he asked, tossing the ball back and forth between his hands. Bradley watched him, fascinated. Jason gave them both what he hoped was a confident smirk.

"Scared of Victor and Nathaniel," he admitted. "But not anymore. I need to gain my old confidence back. I could go run at the track, but then you guys wouldn't be able to come with me. I was never bad at baseball, and it's fun to play even with three people. Who's in?"

"Brad and I of course," Miles said, speaking on behalf of the smaller boy. "Drake?" The blue tipped blonde grunted, meaning he could go either way. He sighed when Miles elbowed him in the side.

"Of course I'm in," he said. "Anything to make our little Jace happy." Jason beamed at them all, feeling his old confidence slowly returning. He was the one in control. He was the one that called the shots, who made easy friends. Where had that gone the last couple of months? Why hadn't he been himself the last couple of months? He suspected it had to deal with Nico. Maybe his confidence went to Harvard with him. Or maybe he didn't feel as confident without someone to protect. But he was determined to get it back. "You're lost in thought," Drake commented, taking on hand off the wheel and lightly touching the blonde's arm. Jason shivered.

"Just thinking of Nico, I guess," he mumbled, looking at his hands. "And about where the hell my confidence went. I was a social butterfly in high school. I had all the friends, all the fans, and a few suitors. I swam and ran track. I was in my prime. But when college came around, all that didn't seem to matter. I wasn't the top dog anymore." Drake, Bradley, and Miles all listened to the blonde talk in silence. Each boy was debating what to say. "It changed a bit when someone outed me, but senior year I was back in action. I just don't know what happened."

"College is so much different than high school," Drake finally said, resting his hand on the blonde's knee. Whenever Drake touched him, it felt like there was electric bolts going through his nerves. "I was a social outcast in high school. I had about two friends, and one of them moved away my sophomore year. The other one wouldn't have anything to do with me after I told her I was gay. So by senior year, I had no friends. I didn't do sports. I wasn't in clubs. Hell, I didn't even have good grades. I got by on D's and C's. But college changed everything for me."

"Oh," Jason said, tilting his head to the side as he studied his roommate. It occurred to him how different they really were. Drake was more like Nico, quiet and reserved. Didn't have many friends starting off. Maybe picked on for who he was. Whereas Jason (after awhile and some threats from the principal), was praised and rewarded for who he was. Athletic that is. Cross country welcomed him with open arms. Coach Sanders enjoyed having Jake and Jason join his team, and even boasted to the surrounding areas of their potential. "Maybe it's a blessing to be here," he said at last. Drake turned briefly to look at him.

"It's a blessing alright," he said, his grip on Jason's knee tightening. "I met you. That's been the biggest blessing of all." Jason grew quiet as he let that sink in. Had Nico ever told him that? Sure, he'd called the blonde his Superman, but it had to deal with the fact the blonde had stood up the bullies on his behalf. Jason had never once been called a blessing. It left him with a strange, warm feeling. "We're here," Drake said softly, pulling the blonde out of his daydream state. He climbed out of the van and took the bat out of the "trunk."

"Alright," he said, waving the bat at Bradley. "It'll be me and Brad verses Drake and Miles…"

…

Percy gazed around and the bathroom and wrinkled his nose. All the lighthouses were fine with him, but the dolphins were a bit much for his taste. Then again, this was Annabeth's apartment as much as it was his, so she had the right to decorate as she saw fit. And the first rule of dating Annabeth; never question what she says. You'll get hurt. Percy finished brushing his teeth, took a swig of water, and began scrubbing his face with a towel. Since it was Friday evening, he didn't have any classes to get ready for the next morning, a fact he was grateful for. He wasn't sure what he and Annabeth had planned for tonight, he just knew it would be perfect. He hung the small towel up and studied his reflection in the mirror. Over the last year, his cheeks had lost a lot of the "baby fat" and chiseled out. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, so there was some stubble on his chin.

"Are you coming Percy?" The brunette smiled when he heard Annabeth calling him from the kitchen/dining room area. He finished buttoning his shirt and moved out of the bathroom, flicking off the light as he went. The bathroom was plunged into darkness, and he smiled again. Being around Annabeth made him think like that. His vocabulary, already pretty vast, doubled when they started dating, and his thoughts even sounded more sophisticated.

"Of course I'm coming," Percy replied easily. "I just need my phone and we'll be on our way." He swung back around to their bedroom and snatched his phone off the counter. But before he could stuff it in his pocket, it lit up. Curious, he brought it up to his face and squinted at the screen. One new voicemail. "Just a second Annabeth!" he called, sitting on the bed. He called his voicemail and waited to hear whoever called.

"Percy?" The brunette sat up straight when he heard Jason's voice, scared and broken. "Percy, Nico won't call me back. I need to talk to someone, and I really hoped it was Nico, but he won't call me back. Something awful happened at the fraternity and I want so bad to forget it. Maybe we could meet up sometime? I'm in the cheap hotel just outside city limits. I really hope you'll say yes."

"Annabeth!" Percy called, springing up from his spot on the bed. "We need to go pick up Jason sometime." Annabeth came back and looked at him quizzically. "Something's happened at the house and he's moved out." Her gray eyes widened. "I'm worried about him, but he can wait an extra night, right?" But the blonde girl shook her head.

"Why wait?" she asked him. "Let's go get him tonight. It's Friday, so he won't have classes tomorrow. It'll be perfect to go pick him up." Percy snatched up his car keys and grinned at her, kissing the side of her head as he passed. He was lucky to have her.

…

"Dami, I still don't like you," Nico admitted. "At least, not like that." They were lounging around their dorm, each quietly reading from a free reading book. Nico didn't get to do much of that these days, which saddened him. The new _Test of Time_ book came out not too long ago, and he'd been dying to read it. Now, he was on page forty. He had his head in Damian's lap, and was slowing fingering the pages. "It's been a week," he reminded his roommate.

"I know," the brunette said with a sigh, marking his place and closing his book. "Thanks for giving it a trial run. It's been great. But your heart still belongs to Jason, huh?" Nico nodded and frowned. He'd meant to go see Jason sometime soon, but he hadn't gotten around to it.

"I really am sorry," the dark-haired boy said. "You've been perfect. It's just…no one will ever be as good as Jason. He's my first love. And he's my only love. He fell in love with me so fast, it gave him whiplash." The corners of Damian's mouth quirked up. "I took so prodding, but eventually, I did too." Damian smiled at his little roommate. He loved the way Nico's eyes lit up when he was talking about Jason. There was a light there that wasn't present at other times. "I miss him so much Dami. I want to go see him soon, but college is sucking all the money out of me. I can barely afford gas out of the parking lot." He sighed. "I wish there was a way I could go see him."

"Maybe there is a way," Damian said slowly. "I'm not sure of it right now, but I think there's a way we can get you to Jason." Nico's eyes lit up once again. Getting to see Jason again would do him some good. After all, he hadn't seen him in a couple months, and he was getting lonely. Well, not lonely, per se. But he was craving the blonde's company. "Leave the details to me, okay?" the brunette added.

"Thanks Dami," Nico said, with obvious relief. He wasn't about to tell Damian that ever since the kiss, the only thing he could picture was Jason's face.

…

"Good game all around," Jason said, collapsing into the seat beside Bradley. They'd beat Miles and Drake by a landslide, and the blonde felt like boasting a little. "How'd it feel to get beat by two freshmen, boys?" he asked his seniors. Miles turned around.

"Like getting beat by two freshmen," he replied. "So, it sucked. But you two really know what you're doing. Jason, you're a whole different person out there." Jason flushed at the praise. "I've never seen you this confident and sure of yourself," Miles continued. "Except maybe when you talk about how you love Nico." The blonde deflated a little. Oh, right. Nico. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do about that, but he was going to take it one step at a time.

"That's because I haven't felt confident and sure of myself lately," Jason responded softly, setting his glove aside. Drake was once again behind the wheel, but his gaze flicked to the mirror to look at the blonde. "First it was realizing that I was once again the underdog. And then it was the whole thing with Victor and Nathaniel. But I'm tired of hiding. I'm going to become my old self again." He said that with a smile to the mirror. Drake smiled in return, focusing his attention back on the road. They were almost to their temporary home.

"Hey, that car wasn't there before," Miles said. Bradley and Jason began trying to get a good look at the car. Something about it was awfully familiar. Jason frowned. He'd seen that car somewhere before. It was black, kinda long, almost short limo style. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh my god that's Percy's car!" he exclaimed as Drake slid into the spot beside the foreign car. The blonde's face broke into a big grin and he tumbled out of the car before it was fully stopped. He raced inside to find Percy and Annabeth sitting in the lobby, talking quietly. But when Jason entered, they turned his attention to him. Percy stood, just in time to get tackled into a hug. "Percy!" the blonde exclaimed. "It's so good to see you." The brunette laughed.

"It's good to see you too Jay," he replied, turning to look at Annabeth. The blonde girl was trying to hide her obvious delight at the happy reunion. Percy then peered behind the blonde boy. "Who are your friends Jason?" he prompted. Jason seemed to remember his manners.

"Oh, right," he said. "Guys, this is Miles, Bradley, and Drake." Each boy waved as his name was called, and Percy squinted at the blonde boy with blue-tipped, frosted hair. So that was the infamous Drake Roberts. "Bradley, Miles, Drake, meet Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth. Percy was my best friend in high school. Actually, he still is my best friend." He added that last part with a smile over his shoulder. Despite himself, Percy found himself smiling in turn. But this didn't look or sound like the broken Jason over the phone.

"Okay, introductions aside, what's up Jay?" Percy finally asked. He was curious as to why the blonde would call him after a failed attempt with Nico. At Jason's blank look, he continued. "You called me in distress, remember," he added, and something close to recognition filtered through his gaze.

"Ah, well, yes," he said. "About that… Well…" The blonde turned to Drake, who took the hint. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Percy arched an eyebrow, but remained silent nonetheless. _It was a move he'd do as well_, he chided himself. _It means nothing_.

"It would appear that our fraternity leaders, Victor and Nathaniel, have taken a special interest in our little Jason," Drake said slowly. "They can be like piranhas when they want to be. They tend to gang up on unsuspecting freshman."

"Alright," Percy said, understanding so far. "That doesn't sound so bad. What could the possibly do to him?" Jason, who had been listening quietly up to that point, finally spoke up.

"They stripped me down to nothing and beat me," he replied. "I think with a crop, but I'm not sure."

…

We'll see Percy's reaction next chapter. I'm glad this chapter got a little longer.


End file.
